A thermal enhancer (TE) elevates the exhaust temperature of exhaust gas to activate a catalyst. A diesel particulate filter (DPF) removes soot and other particulate matter from exhaust gases generated by operation of a diesel engine. The DPF can become clogged over time, which decreases engine operating efficiency. The DPF needs to be regenerated to burn off the trapped particulate matter. In certain applications, the TE is not able to elevate the exhaust gas temperature to a level that would allow efficient regeneration for cleaning of the DPF.